Dulces nupcias
by escorpion-abel.zotz
Summary: Boda es algo que todas las novias sueñan, que aplaza el novio, que piden las mamás, que conmueve a los abuelos, que incomoda a los hermanos y que odian los papas sobre todo cuando la que se casa es la hija ya que nadie se las merece ¿Como afrontaran esto los héroes mas grandes del mundo pokemon? esto es dulces nupcias.
1. Chapter 1

**Pues bien aquí vengo con algo nuevo este será mi tercer fic que subo así que espero les guste un saludo.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: La mano de una princesa

_Era una mañana tranquila en pueblo paleta, hoy uno de los lugares mas famosos al ser el lugar donde se encuentra la residencia de un prestigioso maestro pokemon y a la enorme residencia llego un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes, acostumbrado a vestir elegante para sus concursos, hoy esta frente a la casa de su novia, esta vez vistió elegante, pero ahora lo había hecho para visitar a la familia de su novia, traía puesto un pantalón negro, zapatos muy bien boleados, una camisa blanca y muy bien peinado, en la entrada fue recibido por la mamá de su novia, ella lo recibió muy contenta haciéndolo pasar._

Al entrar la mamá lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, él se esperaba otro tipo de reacción saludo algo nervioso, pero al ver la sonrisa de la mujer se relajó un poco cosa que no le duró mucho.

Pues junto a el llego el hermano mayor de su novia que lo miraba de una manera disgustada eran buenos amigos, pero ahora eso no importaba pues el hermano mayor lo miraba con ojos de pistola, pero no le dijo nada pues al parecer lo único que le tocaba a él era poner nervioso al muchacho.

El trago saliva cuando de repente el tercer hijo y el más chico de la familia apareció con un par de pichus, él lo miro de forma dudosa y desconfiada.

Pero esa fue su última inspección visual hasta llegar con... Ella su novia quien ocupaba su corazón, su pensamiento y sus días.

Ella era una linda chica de piel blanca, cabellera anaranjada, ojos de caramelo y unas marcas en los cachetes que compartía con sus hermanos y que eran un excelente distintivo de su familia anunciando al mundo quien era su papa, ella de igual forma abandonando la comodidad de su ropa deportiva para vestir con un hermoso vestido azul cielo, ella sonrió y le dio la mano - ¿Estas listo?

El trago saliva - Si - Dijo de forma decidida y segura

Ambos entraron al salón favorito del padre de la familia, el de trofeos era un cuarto repleto de trofeos, medallas y fotografías de los triunfos que tenía aquel hombre y al final se encontraba su escritorio donde a sus espaldas había unas vitrinas gigantes con los trofeos de sus primeros dos campeonatos, la fotografía correspondiente de cada uno y en frente de ellos un hombre alto y fuerte tenía entrelazadas sus manos por detrás de su espalda, mientras que su fiel y poderoso amigo se acercó al escritorio y se subió.

Él no se volteó y sólo los miro de reojo _- Adelante, siéntense _- Se mantenía parado viendo hacia las vitrinas

Pikachu miraba al chico con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que de sus mejillas salían unas chispas.

- Tranquilo amigo no le hagas nada - El chico suspiro aliviado - Aún... Y bien a que se debe su visita joven - Se volteó y de su escritorio tomo una navaja

El chico lo miro como jugaba con ella recordando que le habían contado que de joven el padre de su novia había pasado tiempo apoyando a los hombre G pokemon y que así había obtenido habilidades con armar mortales así como el cuchillo con el que ahora jugaba, el empezó a sudar así que decidió empezar - Bueno señor Ketchum yo vine aquí este día por que...

Fue abruptamente interrumpido cuando el cuchillo salió volando contra el cuadro de un hombre que el muchacho desconocía, pero su mirada se fue a la entrepierna de la imagen lugar donde había acertado el golpe con una precisión aterradora.

El chico encogió as piernas y apretó el descansabrazos de la silla.

- Jaja, mira nada más justo en el blanco, disculpa ¿me decías?

El chico volvió a pasar saliva - Si bueno yo... - En eso sintió la mano de su novia recuperando la confianza que de una manera bastante aterradora le habían arrancado - Yo vengo a pedir la mano de su hija

Ash lo miro sin mayor expresión - Ah no me digas, mmm

- Si señor nosotros hemos sido novios desde hace tres años

- ¡Lo se! - Dijo con voz fuerte y autoritaria

Y ahí fue cuando por primera vez intervino la novia - Bueno papa nosotros creemos que...

- ¿Cómo me dijiste?

- Perdón papi

El Sr. Ketchum recargo las manos sobre el escritorio - Muy bien dígame joven ¿como planea mantener a mi hija? ¿Que es lo que va hacer?

- Bueno yo...

- ¡Por que sabe que no sólo es de casarse y ya! ¿verdad?

- Bueno si y de hecho...

- Por que, por mi parte no planeo fomentar la holgazanería

- Si, bueno yo tengo mis ahorros para la boda y mantengo mi trabajo en el consejo de coordinadores

Ash se sentó y se cruzó de brazos - Ah y ¿cree que con eso sea suficiente?

- Bueno yo sé que para ser merecedor de su hija debo tener el mundo en mis manos, pero...

- ¡Pero**! ¡El mundo no es suficiente usted debe poderle dar a mi hija el sol, la luna y las estrellas!**

- Pero papa

- ¡Nada! ¡Haber señorita usted ya sabe cocinar!

- Bueno no pero...

- Ahí esta y usted joven si trabaja o namas va y pone bonita cara

- Si, señor yo trabajo de sol a sol - Dijo muy seguro

- Así y cuando esta nublado ¿Que?

El chico se quedo con un nudo en la garganta - Bueno pues...

- Pues en ese caso se me van y no regresen hasta que tu sepas cocinar y usted trabaje aunque este nublado - Pikachu asintió con fuerza

- ¡Pero papa!

- ¿Qué?

- Es que nosotros ya íbamos a ver lo de las amonestaciones a la iglesia y...

- Que bueno, pero mientras tanto yo ya los amoneste ¿o que? ¿Quieren más?

El chico se levantó - No señor esta bien

- Ah ok así que se va para fuera joven - Vio que estaban tomados de la mano - Y suéltense esa mano que no quiero ver esas manos entrelazadas mientras que yo no de mi consentimiento - Se acercó haciéndolo retroceder al chico mientras que su hija sólo se pudo quedar aún lado - Y ya lo saben - Siguió avanzando hasta salir del salón de trofeos

El chico sólo retrocedió hasta quedar afuera - Si señor Ketchum

- Que bueno que nos entendimos - Cerró las puertas azotándolas

El chico suspiro limpiándose el sudor - Pero que carácter

De pronto se abrieron las puertas de golpe - Ah y dile ah May y a Drew que nos vemos en la fiesta de Max

El chico se quedo frío - Si señor

- Gracias - Volvió a azotar las puertas

- ¿Y cómo te fue? - Le pregunto el más pequeño de los miembros de la familia, que estaba recargado en la pared junto con sus pichus

- Bien, eso creo - Nuevamente se limpió el sudor de su frente - Oye Evan

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tu sabias a que vine?

- ¡Claro que si todos en esta casa sabíamos! También mi abuela

- Oh y que dijo la señora Delia

- Pues no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que te apoyo por que mi papa pues la verdad no reacciono muy bien

- Oh

- Evan, Evan ¿Dónde estas? - La voz de la mamá de Evan le hablaba al parecer lo estaba buscando

- Huy es mamá, vámonos chicos que aún no eh levantado mi cuarto - El niño salió corriendo

El chico empezó a caminar y suspiro.

- Evan ahí este muchacho es igual de desordenado que su padre - Se quejó la madre al tiempo que se encontró con el novio de su hija - ¡David! Hola

- Hola señora

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?

- Pues conseguí una segunda oportunidad

- ¿Cómo que una segunda oportunidad?

El chico dudo por un momento - Es que pues a mi me dijo que me hacia falta trabajar más y que Abril debía aprender a cocinar

- ¿Eso dijo?

- Pues si, así que ahora lo que voy hacer es conseguir un mejor puesto en el consejo, así que con su permiso señora Misty

Misty sonrió - Adelante hijo y tranquilo que yo te apoyare...

- **¡No! **

- Pero Ash…

- ¡Ya te lo dije Misty! ¡Y esa es mi última palabra! – Se cruzo de brazos

- Ash Ketchum estas actuando igual que mis hermanas

Eso llamo la atención del maestro y de su pikachu - ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

- A ya no te acuerdas

- No ¿de que?

- Cuando tu le pediste a mis hermanas mi mano, no hasta te hicieron pasar tres pruebas una por cada una de ellas

Ash se rasco la barbilla - Cierto

- Ves ahora entenderás que...

- Gracias amor eres brillante - Le dio un beso y salió corriendo

_Y ahora que se le habrá ocurrido al maestro pokemon esta historia continuara..._

* * *

**_Avances.._**

**_Ash estaba cruzado de brazos - Bien veamos si realmente puedes casarte con mi hija tendrás que vencerme asi que acércate y da tu mejor golpe_**

**_- Pero señor_**

**_- Ja lo sabia, bien pues nos vemos..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola** amigos, lectores y humanos hoy les traigo la continuación de este fic que por cierto desde hace algunos días ya estaba, pero no había podido subir en fin también espero que en estos días actualice todos mis fics un saludo has el final cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Los recuerdos de un matrimonio

_Hoy es un día más en pueblo paleta, hogar del aclamado campeón de Kanto, líder de la elit 4, esposo de Misty, quien es miembro de la elit 4, padre del hasta ahora ganador de las ligas de Johto y Hoen además de ser el padre de la bicampeona de la liga Sinnoh y con un tercer hijo de 8 años que se está preparando para participar por primera vez en la liga de Kanto, pero pareciera que todo esto ahora no importa ya que aun así eso no mantuvo alejados a los hombres de su única hija y ahora es el nuevo reto que afrontará, pero tiene un plan que tal vez funcione._

En la gran mansión se activó la alarma contra incendios alborotando a todos, Ash salió corriendo buscando el origen de las llamas con pikachu corriendo junto a el - Rápido chicos, ahí que apagar las llamas - Les dijo a un grupo de 5 squirtles pequeños que corrían detrás de uno mucho más grande

Y detrás de su padre venía Evan y sus dos pichus - Mira viene de la cocina

- Si, vamos - Corrieron hasta la cocina de donde una gran cantidad de humo salía sin control - Tranquilos yo los... ¿Salvare? - Al entrar se encontró a Abril y a su abuela que estaban abriendo la ventana para que saliera el humo

- ¿Pero qué paso aquí?

Abril empezó a estrujar su mandil apenada - Lo siento papi es que… quería cocinar un poco de carne

Evan se acercó al sartén que estaba sobre la estufa - ¿Cocinar? Más bien carbonizar ¿te ayudo tu Charizard?

- ¡Tu cállate!

Ash activo el ventilador para que se saliera todo el humo - Bueno ¿y para que querías cocinar hija?

Delia sonrió - Ahí que no es obvio - Le dijo su madre, que se encontraba sentada cerca de la barra con uno de sus libros de cocina

Ash se quedó pensando - No, no lo es

- Ahí papa para que más ha de ser, pues para que se pueda casar, porque no creo que vaya a ser para darnos a nosotros

Abril pellizco a su hermano - ¡¿A ti quien te pregunto?!

- Ahí

Ash intervino - Ya cálmense, Abril ¿sigues con eso?

- Bueno... Si papa, es que aún que no lo creas nosotros si nos queremos casar

Ash la miro incrédulo - ¿Así?

- Pues sí, incluso David metió su solicitud para enfrentarse con los miembros del comité que están por encima de el

- ¿Así? ¿Va a enfrentar a los 35 miembros?

- Si, además de que ya empezó con su proyecto de meter concursos en las regiones donde sólo llega la liga

- Ah que bien, avísame cuando lo logre

- Ahí papa, cuando vas a tomar enserió este asunto

Ash se quedó pensando - Tal vez cuando me muera

- Osh - Abril se quitó el mandil y salió de la cocina

- Ahí hijo estas exagerando tu hija ya es una adulta ya tiene 20 años

- Tal vez mamá, pero así tenga 30 yo seguiré siendo su padre - Se acercó al comal - Aunque le debo de reconocer que para su primera vez en la cocina le fue mejor que a su mamá

Evan se acercó con su papa - ¿Enserió?

- Si, ahí hijo hubieras visto, tu mamá cocinaba como para ricos

- ¿Para ricos?

- Si gastábamos muchísimo en despensa porque todo lo quemaba

- Jajajaja ahí - Ambos sintieron un tirón en la oreja

- ¿Así? - Les dijo Misty que les estaba jalando las orejas

Ash la miro nervioso - Ahí, hola amor

- Hola corazón - Le dijo al mismo tiempo que le jalo aún más su oreja - Y ¿de qué hablaban?

- No de nada, verdad hijo

- Si de nada

Misty los soltó - Eso creí ¿y dónde está Abril?

Delia intervino - Salió por que alguien no la toma enserió con respecto a lo de su boda

Misty voltio - A mí no me veas, yo no fui, vámonos chicos - Dijo Evan llevándose a los squirtles pequeños y a sus pichus

Ash miro a su pokemon - Ve con ellos squirtle - Squirtle asintió y se fue, mientras que pikachu subió a la barra donde estaba Delia

Misty apago el ventilador y miro a Ash - Tenemos que hablar

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre tu hija y David

- No te preocupes ya lo tengo cubierto

Misty se le quedo viendo - Por favor dime que no los llamaste

- Son nuestra familia y me van ayudar

- Sabes que eres un tonto

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, será porque estás haciendo un gran escándalo por esto, es tu hija y ya está grande sabe cuidarse sola y ahora se quiere unir en matrimonio con quien la ama y que ella ama - Ash se cruzó de brazos siendo imitado por pikachu. - Acuérdate cuando nos comprometimos

Ash hablando su rostro por un momento - Si ¡pero no es igual!

- Si, ya se, mi única familia eran mis hermanas ¿y acaso fue difícil conseguir su consentimiento? Además de que nosotros nos casamos más jóvenes

- ¡No importa!

Delia sólo miraba a la pareja mientras "hablaba" hasta que decidió intervenir - ¡Ash Ketchum siente ahora mismo!

Ash y Misty voltearon al escuchar el llamado de Delia - No, no me vas a convencer

- ¡Siéntate!

- Si mamá

Delia señalo la otra silla - Misty por favor

- Porque a ella si le hablas con cariño

- Silencio - Ash suspiro, mientras que Misty sonrió de forma burlona - Haber iba hablar contigo como el hombre que eres, pero pareciera que aún te tengo que tratar aún como un niño

- Pero...

- ¡Estoy hablando yo!

- Si lo siento

- Ahora lo que quiero que hagan es que vayan y hablen con su hija

- Perdóname mamá, pero ya hablamos y les di una respuesta

Misty intervino - Ah y que yo no tengo nada que decir, también es mi hija

- Claro que sí, podrías decir "como tú digas cariño"

- En tus sueños

Delia volvió a tomar la palabra - Lo que quiero que hagan es que hablen con ella sobré como fue que ustedes se comprometieron

- Ja muy tarde, ella ya lo sabe

Misty se quedó sería - No, no lo saben

- ¿Cómo? Pero si...

- No ella y tus hijos saben cómo nos conocimos, como nos hicimos novios y como decidimos ser padres, pero no les hemos contado como fue que te declaraste y lo que tuviste que hacer para que nos…

- Casáramos - Término la frase Ash cayendo en cuenta de su omisión

Delia asintió – Ves, tal vez si le cuentas ella te entienda un poco más

Ash suspiro - Esta bien vamos

- Gracias Delia - Le dijo Misty

- Si gracias mamá – Agradeciendo con una sonrisa ambos salieron de ahí

Ambos subían las escaleras, Ash había tenido que dejar a pikachu e iba con una cara de disgusto.

Misty sonrió al notarlo - Ya cálmate, sabias que este día llegaría

- Pues sí, pero fue muy rápido

Misty negó con la cabeza - Sabes que Ash, comienzo a creer que eres un machista

- ¡Que! ¡¿Por qué?!

- Porque no pones caras cuando Nathan trae a la hija de Gary

- Ah es porque los Ketchum somos de una sola mujer... - Aclaro su punto - Aunque nos sigan muchas otras - Dijo con una sonrisa

Misty se detuvo y lo miro - Esa es tu respuesta... Pues de mi familia también somos de un sólo hombre

- Si, pero aquí entra un tercero que es David y ni su mamá ni su papa fueron de un sólo hombre y mujer antes de casarse

- Pero tú lo dijiste, antes de casarse, no todos son como tú y yo

- ¿A no? Mi hija sólo ha tenido un novio y es ese tal David

Misty agacho un poco la mirada - Oficialmente

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada, nada vámonos

Llegaron hasta una habitación con una puerta blanca adornada con un Lugia tallado en el centro de la puerta - Sabes tal vez este descansando, mejor vámonos - Dijo Ash tratando de escapar, pero su esposa lo atrapo

- No, no tú vas acompañarme a contarle todo

- Pero...

- Nada

Ash se cruzó de brazos, mientras que Misty toco la puerta - ¿Quién?

- Somos nosotros hija ¿podemos pasar?

- Adelante

Ash y Misty entraron y le sonrieron, Abril estaba sentada en su escritorio, con un libro pequeño que parecía ser su diario.

Misty se sentó en la cama y dio un par de golpecitos dándole la indicación a su hija de que se sentará frente a ella - Sabes amor, hay en esta familia unas cuantas cosas que no te hemos contado sobre nosotros

Abril se sentó y la miro algo desganada - Ya me contaron... Papa salió de viaje y un grupo de spearows lo persiguió a él y a pikachu cayó al río, mamá tú lo sacaste y él te robo la bicicleta y desde entonces tú lo seguiste porque caíste rendida ante el

Misty miro a su hija extrañada - Perdón ¿yo rendida? - Volteo a ver a Ash

Ash se sobó la nuca apenado - Bueno tal vez le agregué una que otra cosilla

- Bueno eso no importa es otra cosa lo que te queremos contar

Abril se adelantó - También ya me sé cómo se volvieron novios, papa se moría de celos de que salieras de vez en cuando con tus admiradores y término golpeando a 5 de ellos

- ¡5! - Dijo Ash sorprendido

- ¿Qué mamá también exagero las cosas?

Misty agacho la cabeza - No

Ash sonrió levantando su pulgar - Fueron 10

- Ahí

Ash se cruzó de brazos - Pues como me quitas mérito mi trabajo me costó darles en toditita la...

- Bueno lo que queremos contarte es de como tu padre y yo nos comprometimos

Abril los miro sorprendida - Enserió ¿me van a contar?

Misty sonrió - Si

Abril se acomodó en su cama poniendo su toda su concentración en sus padres.

- Bueno pues tu padre y yo llevamos 2 años de novios habíamos tenido nuestras altas y bajas, pero siempre salíamos adelante en ese entonces tu padre recién había ganado la liga de Kanto y pues con eso venía una fuerte cantidad de dinero, a mí nunca me intereso eso ya que ambos nos gustaban las cosas sencillas, pero tu padre pues… tenía algunos planes con ese dinero.

- Esa vez invite a tu mamá a su restaurante favorito y pues entre en acción.

**Flashback **

_Ash y Misty se encontraban en la terraza de un hermoso restaurante francés a la orillas del mar._

_Ash le sonreía a ella mientras trataba de comer lo que le habían traído - Aun no entiendo por qué te gustan estos restaurantes _

_- Hay muchas cosas que aún no entiendes eres como mi psiduck _

_- Ja ja que graciosa_

_- Lo sé - Misty tomo su servilleta y le limpió la esquina derecha de los labios a Ash y le dio un beso - Pero así te amo - Ash se le quedo viendo, ella lo noto y lo miro de reojo - ¿Qué pasa?_

_Ash sólo sonreía sin dejar de verla._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Cásate conmigo_

_Misty se sorprendió - ¡¿Qué?!_

_- Cásate conmigo - Le volvió a pedir_

_Misty sólo sonrió - Si claro, mañana nos casamos - Dijo de forma juguetona _

_- Es enserió, cásate conmigo_

**Fin del Flashback**

Abril miraba sorprendida a sus papas - Así nada más, sin anillo sin arrodillares ¡nada!

Misty asintió con una sonrisa - Pues sí, así fue

Abril no salía de su asombro - Bueno, pero ustedes ya...

Misty se sonrojó, mientras que Ash se les quedo viendo - Ya ¿qué?

- Ahí papi tú sabes

Misty intervino - No, no sabe

Abril unió y separó sus dedos índices - Habían intimado

Los colores se subieron al rostro de Ash, más de 100 tonalidades de rojo aparecían por todo su rostro - ¡Pero que preguntas haces niña! - Se volteó cruzando los brazos - Quiero que sepas que yo...

- No

Abril los miro algo sorprendida - ¡No! Ósea que ustedes si llegaron completos al altar

Ash se sorprendió de la forma que hablaba su hija sobre el tema - Pues claro que si, porque así debe de ser

- Si como no...

- ¡¿Qué?!

Abril sonrió - No, no, nada síganme platicando

Ash la miro serio - Bien pero ya hablaremos tú y yo

- Si papa, pero dime porque de repente así de la nada sin más

Ash se sonrojó un poco y sobo su nuca - Es que así lo sentí, no pensé en nada y sólo deje que mi corazón se expresará - Puso sus manos en los hombros de Misty

Abril sonrió y miro a su madre - ¿Y aceptaste de inmediato?

Misty sonrió algo apenada - Pues yo le conteste en el momento que sí, pero la verdad es que yo tenía mucho miedo, no era algo sencillo, pero si al final acepte

Abril se sorprendió - Guau, pero esperen... - Mentalmente hizo cuentas - ¡Ustedes se casaron a los... 18!

Ash agacho la cabeza, pues quería evitar el tema de la edad - Si hija teníamos 18

- Ja y a mí me hacen escándalo y eso que tengo 20, pero como fue que lograron el consentimiento de mi abuelita

Ash y Misty se miraron - Pues veras, ella nos apoyó en todo

Misty asintió - Así es, las que realmente pusieron, peros fueron tus tías

- Mis tías, pero yo siempre he visto que los elogian y les aplauden su matrimonio

Ash se cruzó de brazo y desvío la mirada - Eso es ahora, porque antes uf... Eran unas verdaderas hijas de...

- ¡Ash! - Lo regaño Misty interrumpiéndolo

- Desobedientes, ahí si no iba a decir nada

- Si como no...

Abril miraba sorprendida a su padre, ya que nunca decía nada sobre sus cuñadas y ahora se expresaba tan despectivamente de ellas - _¿Qué le habrán hecho?_ - Pensó ella

Ash continúo con su relato - En fin, una vez que ya habíamos empezado los preparativos y que mi mamá nos había dado su visto bueno, pues era hora de ver a las hermanas de tu madre - Dijo con un tono algo frustrado

**Flashback**

_- No, no y no_

_Misty miro a Daisy - Pero si no te he dicho nada_

_Daisy se acercó con Misty - ¡No! Misty esa blusa no va con esa falda_

_- Ahí_

_Ash intervino - Bueno dejando aún lado eso ¿qué opinan sobre nuestra boda?_

_Violeta se aceleró - Misty dinos la verdad..._

_- ¡Cuantos meses tienes de embarazo! - Gritaron las 3_

_Ash y Misty se sonrojaron - ¡Están locas! _

_Ash asintió apoyando a su prometida - ¡Si, ningún embarazo! - Volteo a ver a Misty - ¿No verdad?_

_Misty lo miro furiosa - ¡NO!_

_- Bueno, bueno ya - Lily agito sus manos tratando de tranquilizar las cosas - Pero entonces ¿por qué se quieren casar así tan de repente?_

_Ash intervino para contestar - Bueno, pues nos amamos, nos conocemos bien y pues queremos hacerlo_

_Violeta tapo su boca y agito su mano libre - Ahí bueno pero para eso no necesitan estar casados, nada más cuídense_

_Ash se sonrojó - ¡No, no! ¡Me refiero hacerlo de casarme, no hacerlo de... Hacer! - Dijo abochornado - Aún que no estaría mal que..._

_Misty se sonrojo y jalo la oreja de Ash - Concéntrate, quieres_

_- Ahí, ahí, si, si ya suéltame por favor..._

_Las tres hermanas suspiraron - Bueno, pero para tener nuestro consentimiento - Empezó Daisy_

_- Deberás pasar tres pruebas - Continúo Violeta _

_- Que cada una de nosotras te impondrá - Finalizo Lily_

_- ¿Aceptas? - Dijeron las tres a coro, señalando a Ash_

**Fin del flashback **

Abril miraba a su padre - ¿Tres pruebas?

Ash asintió - Si y esas tres pruebas me persiguen desde entonces

- ¿Pues qué hiciste?

Misty se levantó y salió por un momento, mientras que Ash se sentó frente a su hija - Escucha muy bien... Primero tu tía Lily, me convirtió en un conocedor de comida gourmet, tu tía Violeta me convirtió en modelo y tu tía Daisy en diseñador de ropa y escritor de telenovela

Abril se quedó viendo a su padre sin expresión alguna - ¿Eso fue todo?

Misty entro con una caja de cartón - Si, esas fueron los desafíos de mis hermanas y aún hay pruebas ya que esas actividades fueron publicadas en las revistas más populares, mira esto - De la caja saco un grupo de revistas en las cuales aparecía Ash vestido de chef, posando como modelo, como modisto y como director

Abril tomo las revistas y soltó un par de carcajadas al ver otro lado de su padre, al que siempre salía en las revistas de la liga con poses heroicas.

- Entonces, primero: de la nada le pediste que se casara contigo, después obedeciste las órdenes de mis tías para conseguir su aprobación

Ash ladeo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha - Mmm básicamente

- Pero y después ¿qué paso?

- Bueno después de eso comenzaron los preparativos y...

- Alto, Alto - Dijo Misty frenando a Ash - El anillo

Ash se hizo el desentendido - ¿El anillo?

- Si papa, como fue que le disté el anillo a mamá, usaste uno de tus trucos con pokemon o ya se hiciste una gran fiesta oh, oh paraste toda la una ciudad como en su aniversario

Ash se sonrojó - No, la verdad es que fue algo diferente

**Flashback **

_La noche había comenzado, el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste sólo era alumbrado por los postes de luz que estaban en la calle, mientras que unas sombras le daban la vuelta a la entrada llegando a la parte de atrás donde había unas ventanas que daban a las habitaciones de quienes ahí vivían._

_- Bien aquí es..._

_- De acuerdo ¿cuál quiere que le toquemos?_

_- Que paso..._

_- No de la canción señor _

- ¡Ah! Pues esta...

- Cilantro cebolla, jitomate…

- ¡Que! ¡No denle la vuelta!

- Ah ya, con razón, bien listos muchachos, cuando diga señor

- Bien arránquense...

_La música empezó a sonar, mientras que Ash dio un par de pasos adelante, traía puesto zapatos, pantalón de vestir, camisa blanca y un ramo de rosas blancas_ se aclaró la garganta y empezó a cantar - **_Canto al pie de tu ventana, pa' que sepas que te quiero, tu a mí no me quieres nada, pero yo por ti me muero, dicen que ando muy herrado que despierte de mi sueño, pero se han equivocado, porque yo he de ser tu dueño, que voy hacer si deberás te quiero_**

_El grupo continuo haciendo el coro_ -**_ Ya te adore y olvidarte no puedo_**

- **_Dicen que pa' conseguirte, necesito una fortuna que debo bajar del cielo las estrellas y la luna, yoo no bajare la luna ni las estrellas tampoco y aunque no tenga fortuna me querrás poquito a poco, que voy hacer si deberás te quiero_**

- **_Ya te adore y olvidarte no puedo_**

- **_Yo sé que hay muchas mujeres y que sobra quien me quiera, pero ninguna me importa sólo pienso en ti morena, mi corazón te ha escogido y llora no quiero verlo, ya el pobre mucho a sufrido, ahora tienes que quererlo, queee voy hacer si deberás te quiero_**

- **_Ya te adore y olvidarte no puedo..._**

_La luz de la ventana se encendió, mientras que Ash buscaba lago en su bolsillo _- _Bien aquí viene_

_- ¡Ash!_

_- Mis... - Su rostro se quedó estático al ver a la chica acompañado de otro joven ambos en pijama _

_- ¡Estás loco!_

_- Pe... Pe... Pero _

_- ¡La ventana de Misty es la del otro lado! _

_Ash se sonrojó y agacho la cabeza._

**Mamá dile a papa que cuente bien la historia...** **Así fue hija no le ha cambiado nada. Huy. Bueno ya déjenme acabar de contar lo que paso.**

_Ash se movió hasta la ventana que debía ser, mientras que desde adentro viendo por la ventana, escondida detrás de las cortinas estaba Misty observando como Ash se acomodaba para que esta vez fuera a ella a quien le cantará, mientras que sonreía del error de su prometido._

_Ash se aclaró la garganta y le dio la señal a los músicos, la música comenzó y él una vez empezó a cantar_ - **_Tuuu como piedra preciosaaa, como divina joooya, valiosa de verdaaad, si mis ojos no me mienten, si mis ojos no me engañan, tu belleza es sin iguaaal, tuve una vez la ilusión de tener un amor que me hiciera valeeer, luego que te dibuje yo te pude querer, con toditita mi aaalma, eres la gema que Dios convirtiera en mujer para bien de mi viiida, por eso quiero cantar y gritar que te quiero mujer consentida, por eso elevo mi voz bendiciendo tu nombre y pidiéndote amor, que me hiciera valeeer_**

_La luz de la ventana se encendió y Misty abrió la ventana se recargó en el marco de esta recargando su rostro en sus manos y mirando a Ash con una sonrisa._

_Mientras que Ash sonrió y de su bolsillo saco una cajita mostrándosela a ella_ - **_Con toditita mi alma eres la gema que Dios convirtiera en mujer para bien de mi viiida, por eso quiero cantar y gritar que te quiero mujer consentida, por eso elevo mi voz bendiciendo tu nombre y pidiéndote amooooooor -_** _Abrió la cajita y ahí estaba un precioso anillo de plata pura adornado por un precioso zafiro_

**Fin del flashback**

Misty estiraba su mano donde tenía colocado el hermoso anillo, que no había perdido su brillo desde el día en que había sido entregado - Y así fue que esta preciosidad llego a mis dedos - Movió los dedos mientras lo mostraba a su hija

Los ojos caramelo de la chica brillaban al ver el hermoso anillo sobre el dedo anular de su madre, mientras sobaba el suyo recordando el lugar donde por única vez había usado el que su "prometido" le había dado en promesa de matrimonio, pero que debido al carácter de su padre no había podido volverse a poner.

- Lindo ¿no crees? - Presumió su padre - Ja no cualquiera da ese tipo de anillo

Abril asintió - Tienes razón papi no cualquiera lo hace - Se levantó y se dirigió a su closet en el cual había una caja de seguridad pequeña y de ahí saco una cajita la cual le mostró a sus padres

Misty sonrió emocionada - ¡No puede ser, ya te lo dio!

- Sip, tal vez no fue espontáneo como papa, pero a mí me lo propuso con todo y anillo - Abrió la cajita mostrando un hermoso anillo de plata con una Esmeralda adornando al accesorio

Ash se quedó en shock - ¡Una esmeralda!

Misty sonrió - Esta precioso y mira se parecen - Dijo mostrando la suya

Ash tenía los ojos completamente abiertos - Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Por qué?!

Abril sonrió mientras era abrazada por su madre - Bueno como dijiste papi no cualquiera regala este tipo de joyas

Misty sonrió muy contenta y emocionada - Tienes razón hija, pero como fue...

Abril abrazo el anillo con sus dos manos y se volvió a sentar junto con su mamá - A pues mira te acuerdas hace dos semanas cuando fui con él a Hoen para ver si participaba en la siguiente liga - Misty asintió - Pues...

**Flashback **

_Habíamos ido a ciudad petalburgo, pero desde que llegamos lo vi bastante nervioso, así como cuando vino, todo paso normal yo estaba averiguando lo que podía acerca de la liga ya sabes que a mí no me gusta perderme y andar sin rumbo_.

_En fin des pues mi suegra... _

_¡Que! _

_Bueno la señora May nos pidió ir al monte que se encuentra cerca de la ciudad para tráele néctar para su Beautifly._

_Y ahí fue donde todo ocurrió _

_¡Como que todo! _

_Ahí papa me refiero a que me lo propuso._

_Abril llevaba ropa primaveral, el lugar estaba cubierto por rosas hasta donde llegaba la vista y un sinfín de beautiflys volaban en los alrededores._

_David estaba muy nervioso así que respiro hondo - Bien ya estamos aquí_

_- Si deberíamos tomar el néctar ¡vamos a la carga!_

_David le tomo la mano - Espera, espera no hay prisa disfrutemos de la vista _

_Abril asintió - Tienes razón - Suspiro y cerró los ojos, se acercó a un tronco y se sentó - Ven siéntate conmigo - Palmeo el tronco_

_David asintió - Si ya voy de su bolsillo tomo un pequeña caja y cerro el puño para ocultarla, se acercó y se sentó junto a ella - Es hermoso ¿no crees?_

_Abril asintió - Si es todo un espectáculo - Dijo al ver a tantos pokemon volado por todas partes_

_David la miro y sonrió - Mira esto - De su mochila saco un botella con un líquido de color miel lo agito tomo un poco y se lo rocío encima _

_- ¿Qué haces?_

_- Ya lo veras - Se levantó y de repente llamo la atención de los_ beautiflys _que comenzaron a volar en dirección al chico rodeándolo y cubriéndolo por completo_

_Abril sonrió, impresionada por lo que había pasado - Jajaja increíble, tú y tus trucos - Lentamente los beautiflys se empezaron a quitar, pero conforme se quitaban la bulto se hacía más pequeño - ¿David?_

_Pregunto extrañada hasta que los últimos beautiflys se movieron abriendo paso al chico que se encontraba de rodillas y con la cajita abierta - Abril... ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

_Abril estaba sin habla y sólo estiro su mano, David sonrió y coloco el anillo en el dedo de la chica._

_- Eso es un si_

_Abril solo se le quedo viendo - Ahí que hablar con mi papa_

_- ¿Eh?_

**Fin del flashback **

Misty estaba sorprendida - Enserió eso le dijiste

- Si, tal vez debía decir que sí, pero primero debía saberlo mi papi

Ash suspiro - Entiendo, muy bien

Abril se emocionó - ¿Entonces aceptas?

- Ah, ah – Nego con la cabeza – Bueno… tal vez

Abril se emocionó y se levantó de un salto - Gracias, gracias, papi

- Hey, Hey espera dije que tal vez

- No importa yo con eso me conformo, wow - Salió corriendo de su habitación

Misty se acercó y coloco su mano en el hombro de Ash, mientras el sólo veía como se alejaba su pequeña - Que eh hecho

- Lo correcto

- Si claro

- Vamos tenemos que ir con ella antes de que enloquezca a alguien más

- Si vamos

_Nuestro héroes a sedoso un poco, pero hay cosas que aún hay que hacer antes de que esto sea definitivo esta historia continuara..._

* * *

**Avances:**

_Abril tenía en sus manos un papel doblado en tres - ¡No puede ser!_

_Ash volteo y tomo el sobré - Que es esto - Leyó el contenido de este - Señorita Ketchum muchas felicidades sus resultados de la prueba de embarazo son ¡positivos! Felicidades_

_Nathan miro a su padre que había quedado inmóvil - Papa tranquilízate no vayas a..._

_- ¡ENBARAZOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

**Bueno pues este fue el segundo capitulo como habrán notado una vez mas caí en la música y hacer a Ash cantar a su chica, pero la verdad es que no lo resistí jajaja, ahora vamos con los reviews.**

**L' Fleur Noir: **Hola pues bien pareciera que sabias lo que seguía por que así fue ahora ya sabes que fue lo que paso con ellos de una manera muy sencilla sin tanto tras fondo.

**SirenaMisty: **_Gracias pues ahora si que ha sido genial esto de estar sacando a la luz todos mis fics que tenia ganas de hacerjeje nos vemos._

** : **_Aquí esta la continuación espero te guste._

**netokastillo: **_No lo se no la e visto_

**Katia:** _Que bien gracias._

**Bueno eso a sido todo nos vemos pronto bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola bueno como es bien sabido me e tardado un poco, pero es que estoy afinando unos one-shot que quiero lanzar, por cierto que quiero avisarles que voy a estar llevando un orden de publicación así que seria Delincuente, Dulces nupcias y luego la liga pokemon México asi que nos vemos pronto en este ultimo.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Reunión familiar

_Tras darle a su hija una leve esperanza de aprobar la boda ella salió corriendo informando a todos y estaba a punto de marcarle a toooodos sus "tíos" y "tías" cuando de repente tocaron el timbre._

Evan corrió hasta la puerta con una gran sonrisa y se detuvo frente a la puerta - ¿Quién? - Pregunto curioso

- Soy yo Joy - Dijo una hermosa voz femenina

Evan sonrió - ¡Papa llego mi prima!

Abrió la puerta y una linda Joy estaba ahí con una hermosa sonrisa con tres niños de 8, 12 y 15 años - Hola Evan - Saludo la joven Joy

- Prima Joy hola - Saludo emocionado Evan

En eso llego Abril al haber escuchado la voz tan familiar de su amiga - ¡Aaaaah, no puede ser!

Joy entro a toda velocidad topandose con Abril ambas gritaron emocionadas y se abrazaron de manera eufórica - ¡Abril!

- ¡Emily! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? - Pregunto Abril separándose de ella sin dejarla de ver al estar tan emocionada

Joy sonrió emocionada - Pues que creías que no iba venir a verte para tu boda

Abril se quedó impresionada - ¿Pero cómo lo supiste?

- Papa me lo dijo

- Oh ¿y dónde está? – Miro detrás de ella buscando al padre de su amiga

- Afuera con mamá, están sacando las maletas

Mientras tanto Evan había hecho pasar al resto de sus primos - Vengan quiero que vea a mis pokemon

El más grande de ellos sonrió - Claro, pero primero tengo que ayudar a mi papa con el equipaje, vamos Sam, ustedes si quieren adelántense

Evan asintió y señalo hacia una de las puertas que daban paso a los campos fuera de la residencia - Vamos Dani

El más chico sonrió y siguió a Evan - Claro vamos

Abril seguía sonriendo viendo a su prima - ¿Y dime, sigues saliendo con el chico de tu facultad?

Emily negó con la cabeza - No la verdad sólo fue por un par de veces, no era mi tipo ¿oye y tu...?

- ¡Emily! - Con un fuerte grito Nathan asusto a la chica haciéndola saltar - Jajajaja - Se abrazaba de la risa, al ver lo asustada que estaba

Emily lo miro de manera molesta y apretó los puños tensando sus brazos - ¡Nathan!

- Hola Emily ¿cómo has estado?

- Pues había estado bien, hasta ahora

Abril se tapó la boca ocultando su sonrisa - ¿Preguntabas por alguien?

Nathan sonrió y la miro curioso - ¿Y mi tío?

Emily se quedó sería y se cruzó de brazos - Afuera – Señalo con su pulgar hacia la puerta de la entrada

- Jaja seguramente necesita ayuda, ya vuelvo - Salió de la casa para ayudar a su tío

Emily lo vio alejarse sin decir nada - Hay tu hermano sigue siendo todo un tonto

Abril sonrió de manera burlona – "Sí, claro" y a ti que no te gustan los tontos

Emily se sonrojó – Ja, que graciosa

- Bueno en fin, ya dime que paso con...

- ¡Hola! ¿Se puede? - Una linda chica, con un pescador rojo y una blusa rosa saludo desde la entrada, buscando a quienes estuvieran - ¡Abril, Emily! Jaja - Corrió hasta ellas y las tres se abrasaron muy contentas y brincaron en su lugar muy emocionadas

- Juliana, viniste - Dijo Abril emocionado - Pero no lo entiendo...

- _¡Muévete!_

- _¡No, muévete tú!_ - Aventando la puerta llegaron a ella atorándose con el marco de la puerta y las maletas Nathan y un chico delgado de cabello café y vestimenta casual, entre ellos se empujaban tratando de pasar hasta que ambos se zafaron a la fuerza saliendo disparados yéndose de bruces contra las chicas

El lugar se había vuelto una completa locura las chicas y los chicos en el suelo con las maletas encima - Ahí ¡Nathan!

- ¡Eric!

Nathan se sobó la cabeza - Eso me dolió, Eric esto es tu culpa

En eso escuchó a alguien aclararse la garganta - Nathan

Nathan volteo dándose cuenta que tenía a Emily sobre sus piernas y con su mano libre la tenía sujeta de la cintura, él se sonrojó y la soltó - Lo siento, perdóname

Emily se levantó y lo ayudo - Tranquilo estoy bien

Juliana miro a Nathan de manera molesta - Oye Nathan ¡no piensas ayudarme! - Se quejo Juliana

- Oh si claro

- No ya déjalo - Se levantó sola muy indignada

- ¡¿Pero qué paso?! - Pregunto Ash al llegar junto con Misty y encontrar el desastre en la entrada

- Fue su culpa - Dijeron Nathan y Eric señalándose entré ellos

- ¿Y dónde está mi sobrina consentida? - Dijo una voz desde la puerta

Abril volteo muy sonriente - ¡Tío Brock! - Se levantó a toda velocidad y corrió hasta él y lo abrazo - Tía Joy - A la mujer junto a su tío también la abrazo

Brock la abrazo como si fuera una pequeña - Hola Abril ¿cómo has estado?

- Bien tío gracias, hola tía Joy

Joy sonrió muy contenta - Hola hija

Ambos entraron y justo detrás de ellos venía Gary y una mujer de cabello largó de color uva - Hola Ash

- Ah hola Gary, Eric, Juliana, Emily ¿Cómo están? - Saludo a sus amigos y a sus hijos

Misty sonrió y corrió a saludar al más viejo de sus amigos - ¡Brock, Joy! - Los abrazo y se quedó junto a su hija - Gary, Melany hola

Gary sonrió - Hola - Así mismo saludo Melany esposa del investigador

Ash sonrió al ver a sus amigos - Pero pasen, vamos chicos Nathan, Abril lleven las cosas de sus tíos

- Si papa - Contestaron ambos sin dudar, ambos tomaron las cosas junto con sus primos así entre ellos y los hijos de Brock que venían llegando, llevaron las cosas repartiéndolas entre las habitaciones que les daban a los grandes amigos de Ash y Misty.

Mientras que Ash y sus mejores amigos fueron al comedor - ¿Y que tal el viaje hasta aquí?

Brock abrió la silla para que se sentará su esposa - Pues de lo más tranquilo no hubo problema ¿y ustedes? - Le pregunto a Gary

- Pues el vuelo estuvo tranquilo y...

Fue interrumpido por el timbre de la casa Misty se levantó - Yo voy

- Gracias amor - Le dijo Ash

Misty fue a la puerta y se asomó por el ojo de la puerta - Jaja, pero si son los coordinadores - Sonrió al abrir la puerta viendo a sus amigos de Sinnoh

Y frente a ella estaban Dawn y Kenny sonriendo al ver a Misty - ¡Hola Misty!

Misty recibió el abrazo de Dawn - Hola, pasen adelante

Un pequeño tomado de la mano de su padre comenzó a avanzar caminado con dificultad, Kenny sonrió y avanzo junto con su hijo.

Misty se puso en cuclillas - Hola Kevin

- Saluda a tu tía - Le dijo su padre al pequeño

Todos entraron y se dirigieron al comedor, todos se levantaron para saludar y al comedor llego Delia sorprendida al ver a todos ahí reunidos - Hola chicos - Saludo amablemente - Dime hijo a que se debe la reunión

Ash sonrió y miro a todos - Bueno la razón por la que los he llamado ya se las había dicho, pero ahora quiero explicarme y lo que pasa es que...

Misty puso su mano sobre los hombro de su esposo - ¿Y mis hermanas y el profesor? Y más importante ¿Drew y May?

Ash miro a su mujer - Tranquila tus hermanas llegan mañana, junto con el profesor, Iris y Cilan

- Oh ¿Pero dónde están May y Drew?

- Ellos llegaran más tarde, pero ahora quiero decirles algo importante

Brock miro a su amigo - Vamos Ash enserió quieres imponerle pruebas al novio de tu hija

- Bueno en un principio esa era la idea, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado y quiero hacer otra cosa en la cual espero que me apoyen

Y mientras Ash le explicaba a sus amigos lo que tenía planeado todos los chicos estaban afuera en los grandes campos donde se encontraban los pokemon del líder de la elit y de su familia.

Nathan caminaba mirando a su alrededor - Genial tenía tiempo que no estábamos todos juntos

Emily asintió con una sonrisa - Si la última vez fue después del campeonato en Hoen

Eric se cruzó de brazos mirando a Nathan – Por cierto que casi pierdes, de no ser que te salvaste por poco

- Tal vez, pero quien es ahora el campeón y quien está ahora entre los cuatro mejores – Pregunto de manera retorica

Eric lo miro de manera condescendiente - Tuviste suerte de no enfrentarte a mí y en estos momentos no tendrías posibilidades

Abril negó con la cabeza - Ahí estos dos ya empezaron, vengan vamos a las gradas, Nathan espero que valga la pena

- Oye respeta a tu hermano mayor

En eso llego Evan junto con Dani apresurados como si hubieran hecho algo malo, tenían la respiración agitada, al verlos le sacaron la vuelta a sus mayores - Ups, mejor vámonos de aquí

- Si

- ¡Alto ahí los dos! - Dijeron al mismo tiempo Emily y Nathan

Dani sonrió de manera inocente - Lo siento tenemos que...

- ¡Ir con mamá y papa!

- Si eso

Nathan los miro serio - ¿Qué hicieron?

- Nada bueno - Aseguro Emily

Evan se hizo el ofendido - Ahí porque siempre piensan que hicimos algo malo

Nathan dudo por un momento - ¿Y no?

- No pues sí, pero aunque sea para variar deberían pensar que hicimos algo bueno

Tanto Nathan y Emily se desesperaron - ¡¿Qué hicieron?!

Evan empezó a jugar con sus dedos - Bueno, ¿recuerdan que nos dijeron que no molestáramos al charizard de papa?

Abril se preocupó - ¡Fueron a molestar al charizard de papa! – Reafirmo alterada por los problemas que eso representaba

- No, claro que no

- A quien despertamos fue a uno de los charizard salvajes que viene desde el valle charicific para enfrentar al de mi tío Ash - Dijo Dani con una sonrisa

El fuerte rugido de un charizard se escuchó seguido de una llamarada que salió entre el bosque seguido por los hermanos pichus y un bonsly que salieron corriendo del bosque hasta llegar con sus entrenadores.

Un gigantesco charizard salió de entré el bosque seguido por otros tres que eran tan sólo un poco más pequeños que el líder.

- ¡Aaaah! - Los dos pequeños salieron corriendo junto con sus pequeños, mientras que los charizard se acercaban cada vez más rápido

Eric jalo a su hermana, mientras que Sam y su hermano mayor retrocedió poniéndose a salvo, Abril se alejó, Nathan se alejó junto con Emily mientras que los charizard volaron por lo bajo levantando polvo en donde antes estaban los chicos, uno de ellos se dirigió a las cercas que encerraban a los poderosos tauros de la familia Ketchum, los cuales al salir se surgieron directamente contra Emily, Nathan reacciono y lanzo una pokebola liberando a un pidgeot al cual monto y a toda velocidad se acercó para salvar a Emily, en cuanto se acercó la tomo de la cintura justo antes de que los tauros se la llevarán dejándola en sus piernas - Eso estuvo cerca

Emily abrió los ojos y vio que iba con Nathan sobre el pidgeot - Gracias, pero debemos regresar a los tauros para que no hagan más destrozos - Tomo una pokebola y la lanzo - Miltank usa atracción y llevamos de nuevo al corral - El Miltank salió y uso rodada adelantándose a los tauros se detuvo, uso atracción para detenerlos y regreso al corral seguida por los tauros

Nathan se quedó viendo a los tauros - Aun no entiendo cómo es que un ataque tan sencillo sea tan letal

- Así es el amor es muy peligroso

La miro y parpadeo un par de veces - ¿Tú crees?

- Si

En eso Nathan sujeto con más fuerza a Emily - ¡Sujétate! - Grito al esquivar a uno de los charizard pequeños - Demonios debemos tener cuidado

En ese momento Sam tomo una de sus pokebolas - Vamos hermano hay que ayudar

- Si

- **Golem/Nosepass adelante** - Ambos hermanos lanzaron sus pokebolas liberando a sus pokemon

El hermano mayor hizo el primer movimiento para detener a uno de los charizard - Nosepass ¡electrocañon! - Nosepass cargo su ataque y apunto a uno de los charizard pequeños, la esfera eléctrica salió disparada a toda velocidad contra el charizard

La esfera iba de manera certera cuando el charizard reacciono giro en el aire y contra ataco con furia dragón creando una fuerte explosión, lo cual deshabilito el vuelo y llamo la atención del charizard haciéndolo girar y dirigirse al nosepass.

- Bien ya tenemos su atención, ahora ¡muévete! - Ambos saltaron y rodaron en el suelo evitando el aliento dragón de charizard - ¡Sam tu turno!

- Si Brian ¡ahora golem usa roca afilada! - El golem reaccionó de inmediato, lanzando de manera rápida el ataque, pero charizard reacciono repeliendo el ataque con su cola de hierro, devolviendo las rocas a su punto de origen - ¡Oh no! Golem defensa de giro - Golem giro sobre sí mismo y repelió el ataque

Charizard se acercó a un más en forma de espiral, volando a toda velocidad impacto a golem con su cola de hierro, dejándolo fuera de combate.

- ¡Golem!

Brian miro al charizard que se acercaba directamente contra su nosepass - Bien terminemos con esto, nosepass tormenta de arena - Una gigantesca nube de arena se levantó aturdiendo al charizard - Ahora usa electrocañon - La esfera gigante de electricidad atravesó la arena sin problemas e impacto al charizard mandándolo al suelo y dejándolo fuera de combate.

Mientras que Eric y Juliana intentaba llamar la atención de otro de los charizard así que Eric mando a su blastoise y Juliana a vaporeon ambos tenían la misma forma de pensar que su padre por lo que se basaban en la ventaja de tipo y atacaron.

Eric miro a su hermana - Bien llama su atención y atraerlo, yo me encargo del resto

- Bien, vamos vaporeon - Entrenadora y pokemon salieron corriendo para alcanzar a otro de los charizard – Vaporeon, rápido usa rayo de hielo para llamar su atención - Un potente rayo de hielo se alzó hacia el cielo para acertar el golpe contra el charizard

El charizard noto el rápido cambio de temperatura, giro y abrió la boca, usando su lanzallamas aparto el rayo de hielo y avanzo hacia Juliana.

- ¡Listo ya viene!

Eric asintió y agito sus manos indicándole a Juliana que se apartara - Blastoise usa pulsó de agua contra el charizard - Blastoise apunto sus cañones al charizard y de ambos salieron un par de esferas de agua que iban contra el charizard que descendía a toda velocidad.

Ambas esferas de agua salieron directamente contra el charizard que ataco con furia dragón, pero sólo atino a uno de los pulsos de agua creando una nube de vapor en la que quedo envuelto el charizard y entre el vapor un destello azul apreció de la nube cayo el charizard quedando inconsciente.

- Wow ¿cómo lo hiciste? - Pregunto Evan que veía hacía el cielo impresionado junto con Dani y sus pokemon

Eric se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de manera presumida - Muy sencillo al ser un doble pulso de agua sabía que charizard atacaría por lo que se crearía una nube el cual al contacto con el aire frío de arriba provocaría agua lo que dejaría vulnerable a charizard al estar dentro de la nube dejándolo a merced del segundo pulso de agua Jaja

- Woow, impresionante - Dijeron ambos niños

- Lo sé, un momento... ¡ustedes dos provocaron esto vengan acá! - Se lanzó sobre ellos para atraparlos, pero los dos niños salieron volando de ahí

- ¡Perdónanos tenemos que irnos! – Gritaron al salir corriendo

Mientras tanto en el cielo el líder y el último de los charizard volaban provocando alboroto con la fuerza de sus alas.

Abril llevo su mano a su cintura - Bien es hora de acabar con esto... Mmm ¿dónde está? - Buscaba pero no encontró ninguna pokebola y el charizard al verla comenzó a perseguirla - ¡Ahí no! - Salió corriendo evitando la llamarada del charizard, pero este la siguió al mismo tiempo que los demás jóvenes combatían a los charizard, lo que la dejaba a ella sola contra el charizard - No puedo creer que allá dejado a mis pokemon

Nathan escucho el rugido del tercer charizard y volteo al ver a su hermana perseguido por este - ¡Abril! - Se elevó con su pidgeot justo en el momento que vio que Abril se había tropezado y las llamas se dirigía hacia ella - Vamos amigo

Abril estaba en el suelo y el charizard se acercaba cada vez más, abrió su hocico y lanzo una gigantesca llamarada - ¡Aaaaa!

Las llamas se acercaban y ella sentía cada vez más el calor justo cuando una silueta a cuatro patas la levantó y contraataco con un lanzallamas.

Abril había cerrado los ojos y se abrazó a si misma - Abril, Abril ¿Estas bien?

Abril abrió los ojos y ahí estaba en los brazos un hombre - ¡David!

- No puedo dejarte un segundo sin que te metas en problemas – Le dijo al tenerla en sus brazos sobre su arcanine

Abril lo miro de manera sería y lo abrazo - Tonto, bien me toca - Llevo sus dedos a su boca y silbo el silbido retumbo en todo el campo y un fuerte rugido sufrió de entré el bosque - Aquí viene - Una silueta creada por el sol salió de entré los árboles y se elevó, mientras que David y abril escapaban en el arcanine

- Bien vamos amigo adelante – Le dijo David a su pokemon mientras que charizard los seguía sin perderlos de vista y atacando con enormes llamaradas

Abril miro al cielo - Bien aquí viene

- Ahora por debajo - Abril salto y arcanine se derrapo al mismo tiempo que una llamarada cruzaba por el espacio libre que habían dejado al separarse

Abríl se sujetó del cuello de su charizard y se impulsó dando un giro sobre el cuellos de su pokemon para montarlo – Gracia, ahora acabemos con esto ¡aliento de dragón! - El charizard descendió y lanzo el ataque con tal precisión que derribo al charizard salvaje al mismo tiempo que eran derivados los otros dos - ¡Si, lo hicimos! ¡Aaaa! - En eso un meteoro dragón derribó a Abril y muchos más golpearon a los pokemon de los chicos

David y su arcanine se levantaron, se acercaron a Abril y su charizard que tenían algunos rasguños - Abril ¿estás bien?

- Si ¿y tú charizard? - Charizard se levantó mostrándole los colmillos al charizard salvaje que los había atacado

En eso todos llegaron con ellos, Nathan se acercó a su hermana para asegurarse que estaba bien - Llegaste a tiempo David

- Eso parece

Juliano señalo hacia arriba - Va a volver atacar

- No esta vez no - Dijo Eric y miro a su blastoise

- ¡Aquí viene!

El charizard descendió y ataco con su lanza llamas - Blastoise...

Fue interrumpido cuando un grito detrás de ellos los hizo voltear - Pikachu ¡electrobola! - La electrobola se abrió paso entre las llamas y acertó un golpe contra el charizard, derribándolo

Todos los charizard huyeron del lugar a toda velocidad.

Los chicos voltearon y ahí estaba todos los adultos inclusive Drew y May, habían salido para ver qué había pasado, todos se acercaron con los jóvenes - ¿Qué paso? - Preguntaron las mamás preocupadas

Nathan miro a sus padres - Porque no le preguntan a Evan y a Dani

Misty miro molesta hacia un enorme árbol - Evan

- Dani - Llamo Joy a su hijo

En eso una niña pequeña de unos 9 años llego con los adultos - Y así es como se ve mi familia después de un conflicto - Les apunto con un reloj y de este salió un flash

May miro a la pequeña - Ahora no Mireia, guarda eso

- Esta bien ma.

De entré los árboles salieron Evan y Dani con las cabezas agachadas llegaron hasta llegar con sus mamás y sonrieron de manera inocente, pero no recibieron más que la cara sería de ambas madres y sus manos apuntando a la casa.

Brock se acercó con Ash - Sabes, esta familia cada vez se vuelve más loca ¿no crees?

- No sé, a veces creo que son los genes los que provocan todo

Delia miro a ambos hombres - Pero es una hermosa familia

- Si mamá tienes razón, bien vamos todos adentro amigos tenemos mucho de que platicar

David y Abril se miraron algo preocupados y suspiraron.

_De qué querían hablar seguramente era sobre ellos así que ahora que la enorme familia de Ash Ketchum está reunida, es hora de que esta familia hable de un tema muy importante así que veamos qué es lo que va a pasar esta historia continuara…_

**Avance.**

_Emily se acercó a la piscina donde se encontraban Nathan con su gyarados - ¿Estas bien? - Nathan no contesto nada y sólo siguió cepillando a su pokemon - ¿Volvieron a pelear?_

_Nathan dejo de cepillar al gyarados - Si_

_- ¿Quieres hablar?_

_- No_

_Emily se acercó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Nathan – Todo va estar bien_

_Nathan volteo quedando frente a frente – Emily – La tomo del rostro y la beso_

_- ¡Nathan! – una tercera voz se escuchó haciéndolos voltear…_

* * *

**Reviews**

**SirenaMisty:** _Si lo hare voy a tener cuidado con eso gracias_

**netokastillo: **_Si eso parece jaja a para coinsidencias_

**Red'n'Yellow:** _Si ahora si que a sido un lavor muy divertido en esto del padre protector jaja espero te siga gustanfo un saludo._

**Nos vemos el fin de semana en !Liga pokemon México jaja!**


End file.
